just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Is All
/ |artist = Roger Glover & The Butterfly Ball (The Sunlight Shakers) |from = album |tvfilm = |difficulty = Easy (JDU) File:LIAeasyJD2019JDU.png |effort= |nogm=1 each |nosm= |pc= / to Blue/Green to Red (Beta) |gc= Purple/Red to Yellow |lc= Light Blue |mashup=Sisters Duet |nowc = LoveIsAll (Classic) LoveIsAllMU (Mashup) |audio = |pictos= 85 (Classic) 57 (Mashup)|perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |dura = 3:29 }} "Love Is All" by Roger Glover & The Butterfly Ball (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is dressed like a princess. She wears a golden tiara on top of her orange hair. She also has a pink dress and a pair of pink ballet shoes. On her dress, she has pink, red, and yellow flowers along the neck. P2 'C1' P2 starts the routine as a green frog, with one red "stripe" on each arm. He wears an orange and red diamond-patterned top and orange and red pointed shoes. 'C2' At the end of the routine, he turns into a prince with black hair. He wears a royal red top with a yellow lace circle. He also has black pants, orange cape, and brown boots. Loveisall coach 1 old.png|P1 Loveisall coach 2 old.png|P2 Background It changes a lot throughout the routine: it starts in a square with a fountain, where P2 starts growing up and playing a mandolin. Then it takes place on many woods in front of a brown cathedral. Then it takes place in a lagoon, and, in the violin's part, a pink heart covers the screen. Then they return to the castle, and then to the square. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Put both hands under your chin. *'P2:' Stand straight up and flex with your right arm. Loveisall gm 1.png|Gold Move Loveisall gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * Love Is All is the second song to be covered by The Sunlight Shakers. * The backgrounds and dancers are a reference to the fairy tale The Frog Prince. * Love Is All marks the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms, with the first time being Gangnam Style. ** In this case, P2 turns from a frog into a prince after being kissed by P1 which is another reference to The Frog Prince. * The pictogram bar flashes very fast at the violin part. This may be due to the change in tempo from 4/4 to 6/8. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, two games also made by Ubisoft. ** There are even characters from the game. * The cover is faster than the original version of this song. *P1 resembles Giselle and P2's prince form resembles Prince Edward, both of which are from the Disney movie Enchanted. Gallery Game Files Loveisall.jpg|''Love Is All'' Loveisall cover albumcoach.png|album coach loveisall_cover_albumbkg.png|album background Promotional Images Loveisall p1 promo coach.jpg|P1 promo coach Loveisall p2 promo coach.jpg|P2 promo coach Behind the Scenes Loveisall p1 dress.png|P1's dress in real life Others Loveisall background 1.jpg|Background 1 Loveisall background 2.jpg|Background 2 Loveisall background 3.jpg|Background 3 Loveisall p2 inspiration.jpg|Frog Dancer inspiration Videos Official Music Video Roger Glover & Guests - Love Is All (1974) Gameplays Love Is All - Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers